


Egg on your face

by JackSallyZeroSanta



Category: Paper Mario: The Origami King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackSallyZeroSanta/pseuds/JackSallyZeroSanta
Summary: Olivia wants an autograph of the true star of the show.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Egg on your face

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Abdallah's stream of the new Paper Mario and I am LOVING The Origami King. I love Olivia, I love Bobby, and most of all, I love Birdo. So here's a short drabble about them, because yes. (Dunno how much it makes sense w/the game itself. I don't have it, so)

"Oh, hi there, Mario." Birdo looked at the little group walking towards her. After such a fantastic show, she was now in the backstage, relaxing for some time before deciding if she wanted to keep performing here for awhile or if it was already time to search for a new stage on where to shine.

"It was a pleasure to work with you, by the way. You've got a natural talent for improv."

She complimented the plumber, batting her long eyelashes. Mario made a little gesture as a silent thank you. Olivia floated a little bit closer to her, sort of hiding her face behind her little origami arms.

"Um... h-hi there! You-You're really... Uh... Quite talented! I mean..." Olivia stuttered, trying and failing to not embarrass herself. "...The way you move, and you song, it's so...! ...I-I really liked... Well, everything! And, uh... I wondered if... If maybe you can... If-if it's not too much a bother! I mean, if it's a bother don't worry about it, but it would be really nice if you... If you... um..."

"What she's trying to say is that she really likes you and wants your autograph."

Olivia felt like she was going to unfold at Bobby's words.

"...That's!" For a moment, she couldn't decide wheter to yell at Bobby or not. Finally, she smiled at Birdo. " ...Uh, yeah, I would love it! I-I mean, if it's ok with you."

Then she quickly turned to the sitting Bomb-omb and whispered at him.

_"And did you HAD to be so direct?"_

"Yes? You weren't finishing your phrases?"

The little squabble was interrupted by the star.

"Oh, I love fans! No problem, dear. ❤" Soon, she had signed a picture of herself, and gave it to Olivia while blowing her a kiss. "Here you go. ❤"

Olivia's face went red in an instant. With very shaky arms, she took the picture and tried to stutter her thanks.

"Wow! I-I, uh... Th-This is so... I mean, um... Th-th... You're so... And this..."

"She says thank you."

This time, Olivia felt thankful that Bobby spoke for her. Maybe enough to forgive him for his abruptness earlier.

"Y-Yes, that."

"You're welcome."

After walking away a bit, the origami girl started to squeal.

" _OhmygoshIhaveherautograph!_ I have her autograph!! She gave me her autograph!!!"

"Yes, we know. We were there, you know."

Olivia decided she was in too much of a good mood to answer Bobby.


End file.
